Michael Donaghy
Michael Donaghy (May 24, 1954 - September 16, 2004) was an American-born English poet and musician.Sean O'Brien, "Michael Donaghy", Obituary, The Guardian, 24 September 2004. Web, Jan. 5, 2014. Life Youth Donaghy was born into an Irish family and grew up in the Bronx, New York City. He later commented that, “I owe everything I know about poetry to the public library system (in New York) and not to my miseducation at university.... I mean, the Bronx, who knows, now it may be full of cappuccino bars and bookshops, but back in those days it wasn’t. My parents would say something like ‘go out and play in the burning wreckage until dinnertime’ and I’d make a beeline for the library.” He studied at Fordham University and did postgraduate work at the University of Chicago, where, at 25, he edited the Chicago Review. He founded the acclaimed Irish music ensemble, Samradh Music and played the tin whistle and the bodhran, and was a flute player of distinction, music echoing in the themes and forms of his writing. Career In 1985, he moved to the Green Lanes area of Harringay, north London, England, to join his partner and fellow musician, Maddy Paxman, whom he married in 2003; their son, Ruairi, was born in 1996. He joined the London poetry workshop, founded by the Belfast poet Robert Greacen and later chaired by Matthew Sweeney, whose members included Vicki Feaver, Ruth Padel, Jo Shapcott, Maurice Riordan, Eva Salzman, and Don Paterson. Rapidly establishing himself on the poetry scene, he published his 1st full collection, Shibboleth, in 1988 which won the National Poetry Competition. Errata followed in 1993, and Conjure in 2000. Recognition came in the form of the Geoffrey Faber and Cholmondeley awards and the Whitbread and Forward prizes, among others. In 2003, he teamed up with Cyborg scientist Kevin Warwick and wrote Grimoire.Crawford, R. (ed.), (2006) "Contemporary Poetry and Contemporary Science", Oxford University Press He continued to play in various Irish music groups, as well as the early line-up of Lammas, the jazz/traditional crossover band led by Tim Garland and poet Don Paterson. He was a creative writing tutor for the Arvon Foundation and the Poetry Society and later ran an extension course for City University London. He wrote and reviewed for Poetry Review, Poetry, The New Yorker and The Times Literary Supplement. His poetry, influential to a younger generation of poets, is noted for its metaphysical elegance and playfulness, and his skillful use of form. Death Donaghy died suddenly of a brain haemorrhage on September 17, 2004. David Wheatley wrote in The Guardian "The death of Michael Donaghy in 2004 at the age of 50 has been one of the most deeply felt losses to the poetry world in recent years. Not since Sylvia Plath almost half a century ago had an American poet living in Britain so decisively entered the bloodstream of his times." The Times described him as "one of the most widely respected figures on the British poetry scene and a fierce defender of poetry as a source of pleasure and truth." [http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/comment/obituaries/article486301.ece Times article September 25, 2004 "Michael Donaghy"] His fourth collection Safest was published posthumously in 2005 and a prose collection The Shape of the Dance in 2009. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2009/apr/04/collected-poems-michael-donaghy-review "Between the flash and the report". 4 April 2009. Guardian book review]. Recognition *1987: National Poetry Competition (2nd Prize) *1990: Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize *1992: Arts Council Writers Award *1994: Selected for New Generation Poets Promotion *1999: Arts Council Writers Award *1999: The Poetry Society Reader in Residence *1999: Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature *2000: Poetry Book Society Choice, Conjure *2000: Forward Poetry Prize (Best Collection) for Conjure Publications Poetry *''Shibboleth''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. *''Errata''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1993. *''Neurology''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1997. *''Penguin Modern Poets 11'' (by Michael Donaghy, Andrew Motion, & Hugo Williams). London & New York: Penguin Books, 1997. *''Dances Learned Last Night: Poems, 1975-1995'' London, Picador, 2000. *''Conjure''. London: Picador, 2000. *''Safest''. London: Picador, 2005. *''Collected Poems''. London: Picador, 2009. Non-fiction *''The Shape of the Dance: Essays, interviews and digressions'' (edited by Adam O'Riordan & Maddy Paxman). London: Picador, 2009. Edited *''101 Poems about Childhood'', London, Faber, 2005 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Michael Donaghy, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 5, 2014. Audio / video *''Michael Donaghy reading from his poems'' (CD). The Poetry Archive, 2005.Michael Donaghy, The Poetry Archive. Web, Jan. 5, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "Machines" at Poetry 180 * Michael Donaghy 1954-2004 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video * Michael Donaghy (1954-2004) at The Poetry Archive *Michael Donaghy at YouTube ;About * "Michael Donaghy" obituary in The Guardian, September 24, 2004 * [http://www.poetrymagazines.org.uk/magazine/record.asp?id=3297 "The Unconscious Power of Form: John Stammers interviews Michael Donaghy" From Magma No 8 - Winter 1996] Category:1954 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American musicians of Irish descent Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:American writers of Irish descent Category:People from the Bronx Category:People from Harringay Category:Fordham University alumni Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets